Ice Princess
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: When Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata enter Tokyo Academy for the Ice Art, not only do they sharpen their skills on the ice, but they also learn how to melt the hearts of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Things could get very interesting. SasuSaku, NaruHin


**Sakura-chan: Konichiwa! Here is my newest addition to my collection of stories, _Ice Princess_! This one goes out to .x.jonanime.x (or whatever his/her new name is...) and for everyone else who wants this story! Please enjoy! -**

**Ice Princess**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 1_

_First Encounter_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wake up! Do you want to be late on your first day of classes again?" scolded sixteen-year-old Hyuga Hinata. She was trying to wake up her roommate and best friend, sixteen-year-old Haruno Sakura. Hinata roughly shook her shoulders and poked her in places she knew were very sensitive to Sakura.

"Ugh, all right, all right, I'm up. What time is it?" Sakura groaned groggily, as she rubbed a hand across her face.

"It's almost six thirty," Hinata confessed meekly. She was a bit afraid of what Sakura's reaction would be, so she started to back up, just a little bit. Sakura's jaw dropped in both shock and horror, and her eyes widened like dinner plates.

"WHAT? Hinata-chan, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Sakura exclaimed in dismay. She hopped out of her bed, grabbed the clothes Hinata had laid out for her, and ran into the bathroom. Hinata just hid a small smile, as she watched her friend rush to get ready.

"But…I did, Sakura-chan. I tried. You're just not a morning person, that's all," Hinata said, as she quietly fixed Sakura's messy bed. She smoothed out the sheets, folded them neatly, and placed the pillows in a nice formation. By the time Sakura was done, her bed looked like the ones at the really fancy hotels.

* * *

As the two girls left their dorm, they began walking to the school building. There were quite a bit of students, running around gossiping with their friends, while a few just stood there and watched people pass by. Hinata had been looking around and saw that those people had been staring at them, and ran up to Sakura. Sakura saw Hinata's scared look, and tried to look for the source of this. She found it, when she saw a bunch of bullies staring at them and glared at them. Soon enough, they looked away, a bit scared of what Sakura might do to them.

* * *

"Nyaa, I wasn't even able to have a decent breakfast," Sakura complained, nibbling on the toast she'd managed to grab on her way out the door. Hinata giggled, as she and her best friend made it to class. Sakura sighed, as she took a seat in the back of the classroom, and continued eating her piece of toast.

"It's a good thing we made it in time," Sakura said, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. Hinata nodded her head in a quiet agreement, and looked towards the door, only to see the two most popular girls of the Tokyo Academy for the Ice Art, Yamanaka Ino and Kunai Tenten. Hinata gave a small squeak and poked Sakura in the ribs, like she did earlier that morning. This caused Sakura to jump and open her eyes.

"Look who decided to show up," Hinata whispered, a little scared. Sakura opened one eye, shrugged, and continued eating her toast. As Sakura continued eating, and Hinata inwardly panicking, the two girls took their seats behind them and started to giggle and gossip. Sakura, who was finding their giggling and gossiping annoying, took a quick glance at the two, and turned back around.

"Who cares? They're probably only here because some famous soon-to-be hockey players applied," Sakura said.

"That's true. But…I always thought that Neji-niisan was already with Tenten," Hinata said in the kind of voice that says, 'But-I-thought-this-happened,' putting her slender index finger on her chin, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Me too…Hmm…Maybe Ino just dragged her here."

"Could be."

* * *

After Homeroom, Sakura and Hinata bid their goodbyes having decided that they would later meet up for lunch before heading to the ice rink to practice. Even though they didn't seem like it, Sakura and Hinata were the daughters of two of Japan's most revered figure skaters. Hinata was the daughter of Hyuga Aoi, who was known for going into nationals, and winning, at the age of twelve. Sakura was the daughter of Haruno Satomi, who was known for becoming a figure skater at thirteen as well. The two older women were not only best friends, but they were also fierce competitors and have won many awards, including medals for short programs and free skating.

Sakura smiled as she walked through the noisy hallways. She watched quietly, as people gossiped, caught up with each other after their summer break, and flirt. She was so excited about their practice that afternoon and so caught up in her daydreaming that she hadn't realized she'd bumped into someone until she ended up on the ground with a thud. When she noticed that the person she'd collided with was also on the ground, she gasped, got up quickly, and outstretched a hand towards this person. Apparently, she had bumped into a very handsome guy, and when she offered to help him up, he glared, brushed away the hand, and left.

'_What's his problem?' _Sakura thought. _'It doesn't matter anyway.' _She shrugged, and continued walking to class.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" called out sixteen- year- old Uzumaki Naruto. Sixteen- year -old Uchiha Sasuke heard his call immediately, but tried to ignore it. So, he continued walking, not even bothering to wait for his best friend.

"Oi, teme! Wait up!" Naruto exclaimed, running after his best friend.

'_Should I even ask him about her?' _Sasuke thought. Normally, he wouldn't have thought about asking Naruto a question, more or less about some girl that he bumped into, but he just had to ask about her. He noticed, after he had glared at the girl and rudely walked away, that she didn't squeal in excitement or yell out, "OH MY GOSH, IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE!" like any other fan girl out. He let out a mental sigh, and decided to ask Naruto.

"Do you know anyone with pink hair?" Sasuke asked. This confused Naruto, but he gave him a truthful answer.

"Yeah, her name is Haruno Sakura. Why? Did you bump into her and fall head over heels for her?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke ignored Naruto's "fall head over heels for her" comment, and left it at that.

"I did bump into her, but—"Sasuke said, but was rudely interrupted by Naruto's groaning.

"Are your fathers still fighting about whose family has the better hockey players? I mean, your mothers are best friends, practically inseparable ever since they met on the ice rink at fourteen! Plus, your older brother and her eldest sister are engaged ever since your older brother watched her eldest sister perform at the Junior Championships! Why are you holding a grudge against her, when you two met, but never talked?!" Naruto asked. Before Sasuke could answer his friend's question, he entered the classroom and saw her.

'_And my day couldn't get any worse.' _Sasuke thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Sakura-chan: There you go! That lovely story most of you have been waiting for!**

**Finished this chapter at: 12:04 PM (Time for lunch!)**

**Song playing: Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation (It's a bit scary in the beginning, but after you listen to it a couple times, you get over it. Trust me. XD)**

**Again, please be patient with me for this story also. I am trying my best to come up with new ideas, so if you have any other ideas you would like to give me, I will most likely use them for my other stories, including this one. Review, no flames please! I can't make everyone in this world happy! . Ja ne!**


End file.
